


Vermilion

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Angst, Broken mental state, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Insanity, Mania, Mental Instability, Paranoia, Schizophrenia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Sometimes when someone is Insane, they imagine things that aren't really there.
Relationships: Jenna/Nadja (What We Do in the Shadows TV)
Kudos: 2





	1. 1: Nadja

18-year-old Jenna Miller was in the right mind, regardless of what everyone else has said.

Jenna had a plentiful of friends. Her friends' names were: Jonathan Chang, Henry Williams, Molly Greenburg, Jaeison Dmitrivitch, and Freddy Kalvens.

"How's my little psycho?" Freddy asked.

Jenna screamed internally. "I'm not crazy, Fred."

"You sure you don't belong in the mad house?" Henry had decided to chime in.

Jenna sighed.

Molly laughed. "Yeah. She's coo-coo!"

Jonathan nodded.

The only one who didn't agree was Jaeison, who himself was a Schizophrenic.

Jaeison's left eye twitch erratically.

While Henry, Molly, Freddy, and Jonathan were busy laughing, Jenna began to whisper into Jaeison's ear. "If they ask were I am then tell them I left."

Jaeison nodded. "Okay."

Jenna was shocked. The Russian boy hardly ever spoke. Jenna quickly shook that off and left.

-

"I'm not crazy," Jenna muttered, sitting on her bed. The college student had been repeating that over and over again, as if it was a chant to summon the king of Hell himself, Satan.

"Of course you're not crazy, darling," a voice with a Romanian accent told Jenna.

Jenna of course jumped a few feet. "Who said that?" Jenna's eyes scaned the room, full with pure fear. Jenna's whole body had start to tremble.

"I'm sorry. Did I scare you, my sweet?" The voice asked.

"Yes," Jenna told the truth.

"I'm so sorry. Should I leave?" The voice questioned.

Through all of the darkness that had gatheted in the room, Jenna could make out a woman dressed as if she was from the 1800's.

"No don't go-" Jenna stuttered.

The woman got closer and sat beside Jenna on the bed.

Jenna was slightly startled. More than likely, the woman probably sensed that.

"What's your name my darling?" The woman asked, running a pale hand through Jenna's light brown hair.

"Jenna Miller."

"What a beautiful name. A name fit for a goddess," the woman articulated.

Jenna blushed wildly now. Her face was red. "And what about you? What's your name?"

The woman smirked. "Nadja."


	2. 2

Jenna sighed.

"Why the long face?" Nadja questioned.

"I guess that it's just because all of ky friends say I'm crazy," Jenna stifled.

"Why do they think you're crazy, darling?" Nadja asked.

"Sometimes I hear things - but that's rarely." Jenna told the Romanian woman.

Nadja went to say something but Jenna continued on.

"And sometimes I think who I meet don't actually exist. Like what if Molly isn't real? Or Jaeison?" Then Jenna thought on. "Or you."

Nadja looked appalled at the idea that she didn't exist. "But I do exist don't I?" Nadja batted her eyelashes at the younger girl.

"Yeah. I guess so." Jenna said.

Nadja smirked. "That's what I thought."


End file.
